Daisy/Behind the Scenes
Background information The Railway Series Daisy is a fictional diesel railcar created by the Rev. W. Awdry. Daisy lives and works on the North Western Railway. She first appeared in the Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines, which was published in 1961. Her last appearance was in Thomas and his Friends, published in 2011. Illustrations of Daisy: File: DaisyRWS1.png|1960 Daisy as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1961) File:DaisyillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1972 Daisy as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1972) File:DaisyillustratedbyJoLawrence.png|1985 Daisy as illustrated by Jo Lawrence (1985) File:DaisyRWS.png|1991 Daisy as illustrated by Clive Spong (1992) File:DaisyillustratedbyStephenLings.png|1992 Daisy as illustrated by Stephen Lings (1992) Daisy is based on the BR Class 101. Television Series In 1986, Daisy was introduced in the second series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face was green, but in the television series, she has a grey face to match the other vehicles. Daisy later appeared in the fourth series and the special, Calling All Engines!. Daisy was supposed to appear in the sixth series, but her role was cut. In 2009 the show transitioned into full CGI. Daisy later returned in the 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and has made frequent appearances since. When Daisy returned in 2015, she was voiced by Teresa Gallagher in both the British English and American English dubs. The following year, Tracy-Ann Oberman took over voicing Daisy in the twentieth series, also in both English dubs. Behind the Scenes Awdry's model The Reverend Wilbert Awdry built an OO scale model of Daisy. File:Awdry'sDaisymodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Daisy daisy-layout.jpg Gauge 1 model Daisy’s model was custom built with a perspex body shell. It was painted using glossy car body paint and lined with yellow automotive pinstripe tape. Daisy’s bufferbeam was sourced from a gauge 1 locomotive made by Märklin, the BR 80. The lamps were also sourced from Märklin. Daisy had a custom built chassis that was shared with BoCo. The back axle carried the motor while the front axle was unpowered so that it could be changed between a four-wheeled bogie and a six-wheeled bogie depending on which diesel was wearing the chassis. In Bulls Eyes and a behind the scenes image of Daisy during the third series, Daisy incorrectly wore BoCo's front bogie. This error also transitioned onto her Schmid merchandise, her Take Along prototype, and some of her Ertl promo art and My Thomas Story Library illustrations. Four different facial expressions were worn by Daisy on screen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. Additionally, most of her face masks were BoCo's, only with added make-up. Daisy has had modifications throughout the model era. These include: * In the fourth series, Daisy's horn sound changed to Diesel's in a lower pitch. * In Calling All Engines!, she gained eyebrows. File:DaisyFront.jpeg|Daisy's Gauge 1 model File:Daisy'sModelSpecifcation.PNG|Daisy's model specifications File:Daisy's_Face_References.jpg|Daisy's face references CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Daisy was recreated from scratch in CGI by Arc Productions in 2014 for production of the 2015 special, Sodor´s Legend of the Lost Treasure. Her model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Daisy has had modifications throughout the CGI era. These include: * In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: ** She increased slightly in height so her crew and passengers now fit through the doors. ** She sits higher on her chassis. ** A brake pipe at her front and back were removed and the others now face upwards. ** Raised front bufferbeam. ** A smaller face with make-up toned down. ** Her body is now curved outwards on the sides. ** Her windows gained frames. ** She lost the small windows in front of her third pair of doors. ** Her front and rear windows became larger. ** Smaller headlamp. ** Handrails have changed from gold to grey. ** Her screw-coupling changed to a three-link coupling. ** A gutter above the yellow lining above her windows. ** Her bogies look more accurate to those of her basis. * In the twentieth series, she gained a new horn sound. * In the twenty-first series, she received cab-interior detail and door handles. ** However, her door handles are not always animated properly and often clip through her doors when they are opened. File:Daisyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Daisy's CGI model File:CGIDaisyPromo.png Voice Actresses * Teresa Gallagher * Tracy-Ann Oberman * Yumi Nakatani * Keiko Nemoto * Talya Barkay * Agnieszka Kunikowska * Katarzyna Tatarak * Mariangela D'Amora * Diana Pérez * Nadine Schreier * Jenni Sivonen References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Daisy